


Just Checking on You, Danvers

by Ncredible



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 3x09, danvers sister night, of course Maggie would reach out to Alex after Reign beat Kara, speculation of 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Maggle texts Alex in the aftermath of Reign beating Supergirl.





	Just Checking on You, Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some article I read that Maggie will reach out to Alex in the back half of the season.

“And you’re sure you’re okay, Kara? I mean you were in a coma.” I ask again. The last week has been the most scared I have been since Kara became Supergirl.

“Alex, I’m fine.” Kara assures me from the sofa stuffing pot stickers in her mouth.

I fill up my wine glass and head over to couch to tuck in for a sister night with a marathon of Glee of all things, but it’s Kara’s choice. I hear my phone ding signaling a text message. I grab it thinking it will be Winn or James asking about Kara’s health.

I look down and it’s not from either of the boys, but Maggie. I feel my heart in my throat. I set my wine glass down and start to freaking out. Why is she texting me? We haven’t spoken since... since that night. The night we ended it. The night I ended it.

“Alex, is everything okay? Your heartbeat is thundering.” Kara asks concerned.

“It’s... ah... Maggie, she texted me.” I say.

“What did she say?”

“Uh. I don’t know. I haven’t looked.” I am freaking out.

“You should.” Kara urges.

I take a deep breath and look down, hey Danvers, I heard about Kara. I saw Supergirl’s return on the news. I’m glad she is okay. That both of you are. I can see the dots indicating Maggie is still typing and I wait to see if she sends anything else. A few minutes later another text appears, Danvers, you did everything you could. The fact that Reign got the best of Kara isn’t on you. I feel the tears well up in my eyes Maggie always knew what to say to make me feel better about whatever was going on.

“Alex? Everything okay? What did she say?”

“She was just checking in on us. Making sure you were okay.” I tell Kara.

“That’s nice of her.” Kara says.

“Yea,” I look back down at the phone and type my response, Thank you. I put my phone back down because if I stare at her messages much longer I will tell her I made a mistake and that I need her. Just her. Because I miss what we had. I miss her. But I am sure that I will find someone just as amazing as Maggie that’s wants kids too. Least I hope there is.

I turn my attention to the TV watching teenagers navigate through life while spontaneously breaking into song.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole kid storyline for Alex and Maggie, for me, was kind of out of left field and I thought it kind of sucked. And hopefully the back half of the season shows a return of Maggie Sawyer.


End file.
